Serial Killer
by Final Phantasy
Summary: When a string of murders occurs in the heart of NYC, Will Solace finds comfort in Nico di Angelo, a social outcast who, by some sick twist of fate, becomes his English partner. As more and more teens drop dead, Will and Nico's relationship slowly turns romantic. What happens when Will finds out his new lover may be associated with The Twilight Butch, NYC's newest serial killer? BxB


**Warning: This story is called Serial Killer for a reason. This chapter contains a slightly gory murder scene, so read at your own risk, or skip the violent parts and enjoy the rest of the story (:**

 **Chapter 1: Sociopath**

"Mom, mom, mommy, mom, mama, momm-"

Will's mother, Naomi Solace, sighed deeply and nearly dropped the glass of orange juice she was holding. Her cobalt blue eyes were tired and worn. Naomi's normally perfectly tanned skin was a sickly pale color. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in an overly messy bun.

"What is it, _darlin'?_ " she asked kindly, despite the annoyance she was truly feeling.

Kayla, Will's younger ginger haired sister, giggled and placed her chubby little hands beneath the table.

"I love you!" the seven year old cried.

Naomi broke into a wide grin and chuckled. Being a young mother was extremely difficult, but it was moments like these that made all her hard work worth it. Her husband, Apollo Solace, was working extra long hours at the hospital, basically leaving her home alone all day with four children to take care of.

"I love you too, little bird," Naomi cooed.

Kayla beamed brighter than the sun and continued to rapidly color in her Little Mermaid themed coloring book.

At that moment, Will's two older brothers, Michael and Lee, entered the bustling kitchen. They both kissed Naomi on the cheek and placed themselves at the dining table. Lee shuffled from channel to channel on the little TV located on top of the microwave until he finally settled on the morning news.

Will's pupils expanded, recognizing the news reporter on the screen. Annabeth Chase was a close family friend and an aspiring architect, but being a part time news reporter helped her pay the bills.

As the blonde haired boy examined her facial expression, he could tell something was off. Annabeth's usually calm and professional composure was still in tact, but her eyes told a different story. Her stormy gray orbs were filled with fear.

 _"According to an analysis conducted by the N.Y.P.D, New York's newest serial killer, referred to as The Twilight Butcher by the media and locals, has struck again."_

The room fell silent. Kayla dropped her box of crayons. Michael uncomfortably shifted from side to side in his seat.

"Turn that off," Naomi said in the calmest voice she could muster. "I don't want Kayla to hear such awful things on the news."

Lee was about to turn off the TV when Will stopped him.

"Wait!" Will ordered. "Annabeth's standing outside of Goode, what if it's important?"

Will turned his big cobalt blue eyes onto his mother, practically begging her to let them keep watching the segment. As his gaze intensified and his sweet puppy eyes grew larger, the blonde haired boy could tell his mother was about to cave in.

"Alright, alright!" Naomi cried. She rushed over to Kayla and covered the ginger haired girl's ears. "Just don't repeat whatever you hear in front of your sister!"

The three boys nodded in agreement and Lee quickly turned up the TV's volume.

 _"Last night, approximately around a quarter to midnight, a local high school senior named Alexander Jenner was targeted in a remote alley and slashed to death. The Twilight Butcher proceeded to dismember the eighteen year old student and spread his entrails across the abandoned alley."_

 _"Authorities suspect the serial killer then cut through Goode High School to evade police forces, which had been called after numerous citizens reported hearing Jenner's blood curdling screams for help. Bloody footprints were found outside Goode, but mysteriously disappeared before they actually entered the high school. Crime scene investigators are still trying to pinpoint exactly where The Twilight Butcher escaped to, and how, despite all the surrounding witnesses, not one person saw him fleeing the scene."_

Will's blood ran cold. He knew Alexander Jenner a little _too_ well. He was the type of guy everybody hated.

A few month's ago at his best friend, Cecil's, house party, he had spiked some freshman girl's drink and attempted to lure her into his car. When she started screaming, a group of guys rushed out of the house and saw Alexander trying to stuff the girl into his passenger seat.

Needless to say, the girl was driven home by his other best friend, Lou Ellen, and Alex was kicked out of the party, but not before being brutally beat up by half of the football team.

Rumor has it he was also harassing one of the prettiest girls in school, Drew Tanaka.

It started off innocently enough. A cat call here, a wink there. One day during lunch, he stepped up his actions and forced Drew to kiss him. When he finally pulled away, she harshly slapped him across the face and told the principal immediately.

Alex was suspended but allowed back at school after a week. His obsession with Drew only grew stronger. He followed her from class to class, stalked her at lunch, constantly called her cellphone and home phone, and even found out where her parents worked and called _them._

Will wasn't a sociopath. He knew killing people was wrong. But if a guy like Alex suddenly disappeared, would it really be that bad?

 _~Page Break~_

Alex Jenner was an absolute fucking idiot. What kind of person roamed the dimly lit streets of New York City, at midnight, alone? An obsessive stalker with the tendencies of a sociopath, that's who.

The dark haired boy knew Alex was snaking through the streets like a psycho so he could have some one on one time with a certain pretty girl. Nico knew they were quickly approaching Drew Tanaka's house on the Upper East Side. And if Nico knew Alex like he thought he did after two weeks of following him around like a ghost, he _knew_ the dumb jock would cut threw an unoccupied alleyway.

A sick grin twisted onto Nico's face as Alex turned the corner into the abandoned alley. The _same_ alley Nico suspected he would take.

 _It's a dead end for you, Alex. You just sealed your own fate._

The pale boy sprinted into action and struck the back of Alex's head with his silver machete. The eighteen year old fell to the ground with a loud _bang!_

His pale green eyes flickered open, desperately trying to focus on the figure hovering above him. A chill ran down his spin and Alex shivered. Despite it being the end of summer in New York City, the normally warm temperature felt freezing cold. The air around Alex was much too cold for his taste.

"Di-di Angelo?" Alex stuttered, his eyes finally focusing on the deranged teen hanging above him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Nico's obsidian black eyes glowed with anger. His pale face radiated an aura of fear and death so fierce it nearly brought Alex to tears.

"More like what the _fuck_ do you think _you're_ doing?" Nico spat. He was shaking with anger now. "People like you don't deserve to live! Life is already a survival game, this world doesn't need sick fucks like you making it harder to get by!"

Nico pressed the ice cold blade against Alex's right cheek. He started screaming and crying out for mercy. The pale boy traced his fingers across Alex's lips, effectively shutting the teen up.

"What-what _are you?_ " Alex questioned.

Nico snorted and rolled his pitch black eyes.

"Not _what am I,_ but _who am I,_ " Nico corrected, as if he had done it a hundred times before, which he had. "I'm the son of death, King of Ghosts, blah blah blah. For whatever reason, you mortals prefer to call me The Twilight Butcher."

"You're insane!" Alex shouted, tears streaming down his broken face. "None of that bullshit is true! You're just a crazy psychopath!"

Nico snickered. "Look at me... A crazy psychopath and the son of death, what's the difference? I have nothing to prove to you."

The raven haired boy slowly pierced Alex's cheek until a small amount of blood spilled out. He dug his fingers into the open wound and scraped at his cheekbone. The shrieks of agony Alex cried only encouraged Nico even more.

" _Someone, help_ _!_ " he wailed, terror lacing his already quivering voice.

Nico grinned and pressed the blade deeper into Alex's cheek.

"No one's coming to help you, Alex. It's over. It's all over now. Just close your eyes..."

"NO!" he cried, the empty alleyway carrying his distressed screams.

The pale boy heard police sirens wailing in the distance.

 _Dammit._

"You've left me no choice," Nico sighed, mindlessly waving the machete in the air. "I was hoping we could maybe work something out, but with the police now apparently hot on my trail thanks to your excessive _bitching,_ I have to make this quick."

Nico purposely cast a ray of darkness across his ghoul like features and dropped the temperature by another ten degrees.

"But that doesn't mean I _don't_ have to make it _painless_ _,_ " he remarked like the inner psychopath he really was.

With one swift motion, he plunged the machete across Alex's face until the skin was falling off his bones. Nico aggressively slashed the weapon across Alex's chest, back, and legs, and with each scream that escaped the boy's still intact throat (Nico was saving that part for last), the raven haired teen's smile grew more wicked.

"Goodbye, Alex," Nico whispered into the terrified boy's ear. "The world will be a much safer place without you."

And with that, he ran the blade across Alex's neck, ending the eighteen year old's life.

The sound of the police sirens were racing closer.

Nico hurriedly tore Alex's limbs apart, using the machete to dismember the boy. Right as he heard the sirens rounding the street's corner, Nico grabbed Alex's entrails and spread them all across the alleyway. When he heard the first officer's police vehicle crash into the alleyway, Nico safely shadow traveled away with a deep sense of victory bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

He had done it _again._

After jumping from shadow to shadow, hidden by the mask of the night's darkness, Nico allowed himself to leave a few bloody footprints around his high school to throw the police and media off.

Nico laughed like a madman as he roughly stomped his oversized shoes against the pavement.

Once he had left a good amount of fake evidence, he shadow traveled home and instantly collapsed. Killing people _and_ shadow traveling drained him like crazy.

After the dark haired boy regained enough strength, he pulled Alex's duffle bag into his lap and riffled through it. What Nico saw inside disgusted him, but he wasn't surprised. Not one bit.

Hidden underneath Alex's P.E. clothes were numerous pictures of Drew Tanaka, a piece of paper with all of her personal information, a pack of condoms, a dozen tablets of GHB, and a pair of handcuffs. The pale boy decided he would shadow travel to Turkey tomorrow morning and dump Alex's possessions into the Black Sea, completely cutting all ties with the dead teen.

Earlier that day in math class, Drew mentioned her mother and father would be leaving for the week to attend a business conference in Japan, leaving her all alone. Nico _knew_ Alex would take the golden opportunity to track the beautiful girl down and finally fulfil his sick fantasy. And he did. Or at least, he tried.

Nico smirked.

 _Not on my watch._

Being the son of death surely had its advantages. Shadow traveling, necromancy, geokinesis, umbrakinesis, and the ability to literally turn a damned soul into a mindless ghost, to name a few.

The son of death pulled out his cellphone and dialed his assistant's number. It only took two rings before he heard a female's voice on the other end.

 _"Nico, hey! Is it done yet?"_

The pale boy smirked and bit down on his lip, _hard,_ to keep himself from erupting into a maniac fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I just got back," he replied. "Tomorrow, when you tell the story, make sure you look…" he paused for a moment for dramatic effect. " _Scared._ I want this city to know there's someone passing judgement on all these sick bastards."

There was a pause on the other line. The female's breath hitched in her throat. And then she laughed so loud Nico nearly joined her.

 _"You're a sociopath, you know that, right?"_

Nico admired his reflection in the silver machete, which was still covered in Alex's fresh blood, and grinned from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, I _am_ a serial killer."

Nico, no longer able to hold back his sick and twisted emotions, erupted into a loud fit of laughter and hung up the phone. He threw the bloody machete into Alex's duffle bag and began planning out his next slaying.

 **End of the first chapter!**

 **Like most of my stories, I have no idea where this one came from. I feel like it's a mixture between the Lana Del Rey song, "Serial Killer," and the anime series Death Note and Mirai Nikki.**

 **In this story, everyone is mortal except Nico and his family. They are the only godly beings. I will still refer to Nico's father as Hades, but he is not exactly the Greek god of death, but death himself, if that makes any sense. For those of you who don't know, GHB is a date rape drug.**

 **Will and Nico will interact in the next chapter, I promise.**

 **Anyway, if you could drop a review, favorite this story, follow, etc. it would mean the world to me.**

 **~The OG Judicorn**


End file.
